Gas turbines include components, such as buckets (blades), nozzles (vanes), combustors, shrouds, and other hot gas path components which are coated to protect the components from the extreme temperatures, chemical environments and physical conditions found within the gas turbines. Different coating systems may be applied to different locations of the same turbine components to meet the local conditions which vary across the turbine components.
In one example, the airfoil and shank of a turbine bucket (blade) experience different conditions, and whereas the airfoil may be subjected to conditions which lead to oxidation, the shank may be more susceptible to conditions which lead to pitting. Providing coatings to address oxidative conditions and pitting conditions typically requires multiple coating processes which lead to long coating cycles, multi-step masking procedures, and sequential furnace runs, particularly in instances where the separate coating systems are incompatible with one another.